Aspect of Mobility
<-- back to powers Aspect of Mobility (Current x5 to raise) Each level gives 1 contraption Required components of each level cannot exceed components of the corresponding level. Cannot built contraptions that exceed your rank in resources, Science, laboratory, intelligence or engineering. Cannot be raised more than two above crafts When creating a contraption or adding a new upgrade to an existing contraption, roll either science or engineering (stated on contratpion) difficulty of its rank + 4. Failure indicates that you lose the components, a botch indicates that the contraption is destroyed. RANK 1: Helica-Missile The helica-missile is a machine-launched or hand-thrown non-explosive missile that can carry a payload through the air a long distance for delivery. This missile is not affected by wind currents and be launched from a machine or thrown like a football. Time to make: 1 day for small, 2 days for medium, three days for large Required components: Optimized Spring Sci/Eng: engineering Instructions: Combine two optimized springs of the same size. Function: Small springs may deliver a 20 lbs payload 400 meters Medium missiles may deliver a 200lbs payload 1000 meters large missiles may deliver a 4000 lbs payload 6000 meters. When throwing a small missile, you must make an athletics roll at +2 difficulty. With an AI core uplink, these missiles can be guided accurately to deliver a payload just about anywhere on earth. The small missiles move at 10,000 MPH, medium at 7,000, and large at 2,500 miles per hour. The missiles are not capable of holding human occupants. RANK 2: Aero Upgrade The Aero upgrade allows the creation and upgrade of specialized airships. Anything from a rigid-form airship to a flying pirate ship is possible with the right materials. Time to make: New airship body requires one month of work. Each upgrade takes 3 days. Components: Displacer Wing, NOBLE gas Sci/Eng: engineering Instructions: When creating a new airship spend 1 extra xp (and NOBLE gas) to fill the buoyancy apparatuses with NOBLE gas. You may create it in any shape (A dragon, your head, whatever). Creation of a new airship costs 60,000 cubic meters of gas, and each 15,000 invested after that point allows for the carrying of 50 tons more payload. When adding a propeller upgrade, you must use the largest size displacer wings available. These upgrades can be made at any time, and the propellers require no external energy source to function besides a furnace. Propellers may be situated as velocity or lift providers, and, with further upgrades, these propellers may change their designation at any time. Lift propellers provide 5 tons of payload haul capability. Speed propellers will increase the maximum speed of your airship by 25mph up to a maximum speed of 200x your path rating in mobility. This maximum speed is the "sprint" speed of your airship. To achieve it, you must spend 50 cubic meters of NOBEL gas per hour, which must be contained within appropriately sized super-pressure canisters. Cruise speed is 75% of sprint speed. RANK 3: Jump-Boots The Becker-Tech industries jump-boots enable the wearer to jump incredible distances and heights without any formal athletics training or personal strength. (WARNING: some athletics training may be required to land properly). Time to make: 3 days. Required components: Superpressure canister, frictionless gel, optimized spring Sci/Eng: engineering Instructions: Pair four small superpressure canisters (2 for each foot) with 1 cubic meter of frictionless gel and 2 small optimized springs. Function: canisters run off compressed air. When triggered, roll dex+athletics (difficulty 7) to jump in the correct direction. Failure or botch can result in serious injury. A difficulty 8 roll is required to land, but success on this roll negates fall damage from any height. The boots allow the wearer to jump 50 x successes on creation roll feet vertically. RANK 4: Automotons RANK 5: Mech Suit RANK 6: Matter Affect Jump Drive